


Go To Bed

by RailMeBarrow



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Break Up, Canon Gay Character, Caught, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailMeBarrow/pseuds/RailMeBarrow
Summary: what if thomas did stay?
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Philip Duke of Crowborough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Go To Bed

As the fire crackled gently in the grate behind them, Thomas walked over to where the duke sat on the bed, his eyes filled with a quiet longing. The footman sat next to him, disregarding the usual valet protocol, and raised his hand to the dukes hair, running it from his crown to the nape of his neck, his thumb resting softly on his ear.

“I want to be with you” he purred as the duke looked up at him through long eyelashes and hummed. Thomas moved forward to meet the dukes waiting lips, embracing them softly with his own, before moving to suck gently on his upper lip as Philip grabbed Thomas's wrist moving his hand off his head.

Unphased by this, thomas pressed his supple lips to philips hand as philip whispered,  
“i just can't see it working, can you?'' Thomas looked up to see Philip's light brown eyes boring into his own grey. He moved his lips back down to the dukes knuckles, mouthing at them as he kept the eye contact. 

“I mean,” chuckled philip, “we don't seem to have the basics of a servant master relationship, do we?'' Thomas's mouth quirked and moved his lips off of the other man's knuckles.

“You came here to be with me…” he smiled before lowering his lips back down.

“Among other reasons…” muttered the duke. Thomas ignored this, instead moving his attentions to the back of the duke's hand, kissing his way to his wrist, the duke continued, “and… one swallow doesn't make a summer.” 

Thomas stopped his ministrations at that. He looked up at the duke, his shocked eyes meeting Philip's unrepentant ones. Thomas moved back, his mouth hanging open as a myriad of emotions flew through his head. The duke shrugged, unapologetic. 

Thomas walked over to the decanter in a daze, desperately trying to find a plan, some way to get what he wanted, what he needed. He picked up a half empty glass as he looked around the room, as if the answer would suddenly pop out at him. Then it did. 

He raised the glass to his lips, choosing his next words carefully. 

“Aren't you forgettin’ something?” he gulped down a large mouthful of the drink, hoping it would hide his nerves. 

“What?” said the duke before realising what the footman had meant. “Are you threatening me?” he chuckled, his smile evident in his voice. Thomas swirled his drink before taking another sip, buying himself time to think of an answer.

The duke spoke again, “ because of a youthful dalliance?” he gesticulated wildly, “a few- a few weeks of madness in a london season, you wouldn't hold that against me surely?” 

Thomas kept his eyes fixed firmly on the golden ochre curtains in front of him, scared to meet the dukes eyes lest he see the weakness and fear inside. “I would if I had to,” he said grimly. Philip stood and walked from his seat on the bed to stand at the foot of it.

“And who will believe a greedy footman over the words of a duke?” he said smugly, “if you're not careful you'll end up behind bars.” he smiled at his own cheek. 

Thomas sharply set down his glass and turned to his ex-lover, “I've got proof.” he said, ready to face whatever the duke threw at him.

“Hmmm… you mean these?” asked Philip, withdrawing Thomas's blackmail from his pocket. Thomas’s face dropped. He looked from the letters to the duke. Then he lunged, watching his chance at a new life, quite literally, go up in flames. 

The duke grabbed him, holding him back as he groaned, stretching at his back in anger as he once did in ecstasy. Eventually Thomas stopped struggling, realising that any chance of salvaging them was well and truly gone. 

“You know, my mothers always telling me, never put anything in writing,” hissed the duke, obnoxiously close to Thomas's face, “and now, thanks to you, I never will again.” 

Thomas looked up at Philip, his grey eyes brimming with unbridled anger, “how did you get them?” he panted, “you bastard.”

“No need to be a bad loser thomas…” smiled the duke. “Go to bed… unless you want to stay?” 

Thousands of thoughts flew through Thomas's head. How dare the duke propose such a thing after he had just ruined Thomas's chance at a new life, lied to him about his intentions to make him a valet. Thomas was half in his right mind to leave.

But on the other hand… when would an opportunity like this present itself again? Maybe during the next London season, but he knew how lucky he was to find Philip so it wasn't likely he’d meet another like him for some time. 

So it was decided. One last time. One last hurrah. Then he could put this whole beastly business behind him. Start working on how to get rid of that insufferable bastard, bates, again. 

Thomas looked up at philip, still being held in his arms, and with a growl, captured his pink lips in his. Philip keened softly as thomas roughly explored his mouth with his tongue, knees going weak. 

Thomas took the lead, pushing the duke back until his knees hit the bed and he fell, his head landing on the soft, expensive sheets. Thomas clawed his way up philips body roughly taking his lips again, biting them roughly, claiming his territory for one last time. He moved his attention to philips smooth tan neck, mercilessly sucking and nipping at the skin, high enough above his collar that everyone would see.  
Philip remarked that the man gnawing at his neck was not his lover. The timid and unsure thomas he had once know had been replaced by an animal, full of anger, hatred and lust. He groaned as thomas bit down again, pulling at his skin, now marked with blooming red love bites. Though he doubted thomas gave him them out of love. 

Thomas sucked cruelly as he ground his crotch against philips, biting as he heard the duke beg his name. Thomas ran his hands down the dukes body, opening up his dressing gown and running his cold hands over philips nipples as they grew hard. Philip moaned with gay abandon, his hands grasping the soft sheets as he arched his back.

“For gods sake philip, shut up” snarled thomas, scared someone would hear his shameless keening. He moved down philips body, leaving a trail of bites until he got to the waistband of trousers, the black material tented. He slowly ran a finger over the outline of his cock before unbuttoning them and slowly pulling them down his legs, taking his time to tease philip.

“Hnggg… please thomas- i need-” moaned the duke before thomas slapped a hand to his mouth, effectively shutting him up. With one hand, he palmed at philips hard length through the soft cotton of his expensive underwear. He heard and ignored the dukes muffled moans above him as he slowly extracted his stiff cock. 

Thomas slid his hand down philips body, hoping he had learned his lesson and would stay quiet as he gently lapped at the head of his cock, feeling the duke almost vibrate with want. He rested his hands on his partners hips, knowing he would need to stop them from bucking into his mouth in a few minutes.

But for now, he teased the duke, leaving little kisses and nuzzles up and down his cock, philip panting at the lack of stimulation. Thomas looked up into his eyes as he took his head into his mouth, as if he was daring him to moan. 

Philips mouth opened in a silent scream as he struggled to keep quiet, thomas taking him into his mouth oh so slowly. Thomas allowed half of the dukes cock into his mouth before slowly withdrawing again. He let his head fall out of his mouth with a soft popping noise before leaving a small kiss on the head.

Philip hardly had time to complain before thomas quickly took the duke back into his mouth, swallowing down to the base and suck hard as it his the back of his throat.

“Good god!” yelped the duke, trying the thrust into thomas’s mouth, “oh god… oh fuck!” he moaned as thomas swirled his tongue around him. His moaning abruptly stopped as there was a knock at the door. 

“Your grace?... Are you quite alright?” came lord grantham's worried voice through the thick mahogany door. Thomas’s scared eyes met philips equally shocked ones as the duke quickly whispered, 

“Get under the bed, now!” as he tucked his now wet cock back into his trousers and sat back on his bed, feigning calmness. “Come in.” he ordered, his voice level and calm. Lord grantham's concerned head poked round the door.  
“Are you quite alright? Only I was walking by and heard noises. I assumed you were in pain…” he said, surveying the room as if he was looking for someone else. Under the bed Thomas held his breath. He knew that if he was found he would lose his job and face a prison sentence. 

“Oh yes i'm fine,” chuckled the duke, “stubbed my toe is all. Nothing to worry yourself with.” 

“Oh…” said lord grantham, sounding somewhat unconvinced. “Well, i'll say goodnight your grace…” 

“Good night lord grantham.” said Philip, smiling charmingly at him as the lord left, shutting the door behind him quietly. Philip moved his head to the side of the bed and dangled it over the edge, flashing and upside down grin to Thomas, who smiled back.

“Goodness… that was a close one.” he said as Thomas crawled out before capturing his lips in a soft kiss, filled with tenderness and longing. There was a touch of sadness as Thomas sucked gently on the duke's lower lip, knowing that this would be the last time he and his duke would be together like this. 

They rested their foreheads on each other, finally understanding that it would never be like this again. The duke pushed Barrow to lay on the bed and opened his trousers, pulling them and his underwear down before taking his cock in his mouth and slowly sucking on it. Not to tease, but to draw out this experience and Philip found himself dreading the end of their time together.

Thomas moaned softly as Philip's warm mouth enveloped him, soft and pliant as the thrust into it. He carded his cold fingers through the duke's smooth brown hair, grabbing it when Philip moved to roll his balls in his hand.

“Ohhh… fuck philip… right there- oh!” he exclaimed as Philip moved his hand lower gently running a finger over thomas’s hole as he continued taking his cock into his wet mouth. He put his finger into his mouth, wetting it while looking into Thomas's loving grey eyes before gently pressing it into thomas.

Thomas bucked his hips as he felt Philip's wet finger enter him, instantly moving to seek out his sweet spot, the place that made him shake like a leaf in his lover's arms. The duke's finger found it and gently stroked it as Thomas's arm flew from Philip's hair to cover his eyes. 

“Oh fuck philip… please dont stop…” but his begging fell on deaf ears as philip slowly removed his finger. Thomas whined at this but the duke quickly added another finger and began to scissor them inside Thomas, stretching his walls as he groaned, “please philip, i'm ready…” 

“If you say so…” muttered Philip, spitting into his hand and slicking up his cock, moving forwards to run it over Thomas's entrance. He looked down at Thomas where he lay on the bed, looking up at him, ready. 

“Please… ohhh yess fuck…” moaned thomas as philip eased his cock inside. He groaned at the tight heat around his member, holding the base of his cock firmly, lest he come. Slowly he started to move, thrusting steadily into Thomas as he writhed below him. 

“Oh god thomas...you feel so good…” moaned the duke as he picked up the pace, feeling his release start to build. He moved his hand to where Thomas's cock lay on his belly, hard and leaking, and took it in his hand. 

Thomas arched his back at this, “oh fuck… please philp, im so close…”

“Me too… oh god… i- hnng oh thomas…” whimpered the duke, beginning to thrust wildly, losing his rhythm as he near completion.

“Please don't stop… oh philip… GOD OH FUCK OH GOD PHILIP IM-” screamed thomas as his release splattered all over philips bare chest. The sight of Thomas pushed Philip over the edge as he thrust deep one last time before spilling inside of thomas. 

The duke lay down next to thomas, panting, and brought a hot hand to his face, turning it too look into his eyes and kiss him softy. “Im going to miss you thomas…” he said, a lump in his throat. Thomas looked back at him, his grey eyes filled with sadness, but did not respond. “Stay? Please.” begged the duke but thomas only shook his head.

“I need to be getting back, theyll be wondering where i am…” his voice was quiet and sad, signalling the end of an era. He sat up, buttoned his shirt, pulled up his trousers, smoothed his hair into place, all the while decisively not making eye contact with his once lover. 

He walked to the door and opened it. “Goodnight your grace” he said, and with that, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so pls let me know if u liked it ty <3


End file.
